


you run with the wolves while I hunt like a hound

by theonewiththeeyebrows (painfullystoic)



Series: BHRC 93.4 Moon Cycle [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caller Stiles, DJ derek, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Radio Jockey Derek, danny the producer, radio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painfullystoic/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: prequel to my Radio AU.Derek is the brand new host of BHRC 93.4's late late night show and is having trouble getting listeners to call in. So he talks about Twilight and how much he hates it.Stiles might not like Twilight but he's totally ready to argue.





	you run with the wolves while I hunt like a hound

It’s been two weeks since Derek came into Beacon Hills. Laura sent him back to scout the area for a Rogue Alpha who was hunting and killing people. It seemed to be revenge-driven, but the Alpha seemed to been feral. When Derek rips his throat out with his claw, he breaks down and cries. He had not wanted to be an Alpha, because being an Alpha means that he can no longer be part of Laura’s pack in New York. They will always be family, and pack in that regard, but he can no longer function under her command. It takes them a week, but Derek decides to stay and rebuild the Hale pack in Beacon Hills.

* * *

It’s been a week since Derek started his new job as the Night RJ for Beacon Hills Radio Corporation, colloquially known as ‘BHRC 93.4’.

Dealing with the Rogue Alpha’s revenge killings and corralling the victims who hadn’t died had taken time, and convincing them to join his pack takes even more time. But he’s more settled now than he was the day he called Laura in a panic.

His pack is a bunch of unruly teenagers, but they are loyal and kind and have their own unique skills and strengths. Boyd is silent and strong — the voice of reason, the glue. Erica is loud and opinionated and while her challenges grate on Derek’s nerves, she is a good sounding board. Isaac is a bit of a douchey asshole, especially for someone who was abused, but he’s also kind and meek once he warms up to the pack. Derek can see that Isaac’s brashness comes from his insecurities, and he does what he can to ease the young man and make him a family that will love him unconditionally.

Being the DJ for a show that runs from 3am to 4 am, is a bit disheartening because he isn’t sure how to get listenership. Most people are fast asleep at the time. But apparently the Radio Station got requests for a late night show host — so here he is.

He’s on his sixth cup of coffee, trying to get listeners to call in and make requests. But nobody does. So he starts talking about random stuff — how he hates how Vampires and Werewolves are portrayed in the new Twilight series that everyone is talking about.

His switchboard lights up with calls, and he picks on at random — “Area code (320) thank you for calling. What’s your name?”

 _“Hi, new DJ.”_ An obnoxious, and far too awake for this time of night, voice trills through the speakers.

“Derek.” Derek interrupts.

 _“_ Okaay _then, Derek. Hi. My name is Stiles. And while I’m no fan of twilight. The **werewolves** aren’t really werewolves. They’re shapeshifters. The werewolves are the ‘Children of the Moon’ who are not like the Shape-shifters at all. And while most people just call Jacob a werewolf because it is so easy to, he is actually a shapeshifter.”_  
  
“That’s even worse. The Children of the Moon in the series lose their faculties during the full moon.” Derek says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _“Sure. But that is consistent with traditional werewolf lore.”_ The boy says matter-of-factly.

“For once, I would like to see a good werewolf.” Derek sighs.

 _“Like Teen Wolf?”_ Stiles says, laughter in his voice.

“Yeah, sure. That was a comedy, but at least Michael J. Fox wasn’t some rabid bloodthirsty monster.” Derek replies, leaning forward on his elbows.

 _“But werewolves **are** bloodthirsty monsters."_ Stiles emphasizes.

Derek growls lowly, “They might be predators but they don’t have to be killers.”

The line goes absurdly quiet on the other side, and it’s jarring. “Stiles?” Derek inquires, ready to flip the switchboard.

 _“So… Is it true that a silver bullet can kill a werewolf?”_ Stiles asks, and there’s something about his tone that puts Derek on edge.

“That’s how the stories go, right?” Derek says, cagily.

 _“But is it true?”_ Stiles asks, insistently. _“Also, while we’re at it. What the fuck is an Omega wolf in context with werewolf hierarchy?”_

“Wha-at?” Derek asks, thrown.

 _“Omegas, Derek.”_ Stiles sounds impatient. _“What are they. Because let me tell you, the internet is a twisted place, man.”_

“Uh—” Derek says unintelligently. “Alphas are supposed to be the leaders right? And Betas the followers. I don’t know about Omegas.” It isn’t true of course it isn’t. Derek knows about lone wolves and how dangerous they can be, but it’s not like Stiles knows right?

 _“So they aren’t male werewolves who can be impregnated by the Alphas?”_ Stiles asks.

“What the —. Where are you getting this from? Male pregnancies?” Derek asks, so completely lost.

 _“Man — the internet. There is so much werewolf fanfiction out there. It’s crazy. I don’t know what to believe, and what not to.”_ Stiles says, sounding relieved.

“Err — Stiles?” Derek says trying to get the man’s attention.

_“Yeah, buddy?”_

“You do know they don’t exist, right?” Derek asks, cautiously.

 _“Hmmm — yeah — sure, sure. Of course. They don’t exist.”_ Stiles says, his tone leaving no doubt in Derek’s mind that this conversation hasn’t ended. _“I should go.”_

“Ok, well, have a great night. Thank you for —”

 _“Can I make a song request?”_ Stiles asks, interrupting Derek.

“Yes, of course.” Derek says, surprised.

 _“Can you play ‘Run with the Wolf’ by Rainbow.”_ Stiles says slyly, and Derek raises his eyebrows.

“Sure. Thanks for calling BHRC 93.4’s Moon Cycle! Enjoy your song.” Derek says queuing up the song.

The last five minutes of his set go well, and ends the show with Man on the Moon by R.E.M.

Danny comes into the booth with an enormous smile just as Derek starts the song.

“That was so good, Derek!” Danny exclaims. “Finally — a caller!”

“Well, let’s hope there are more tomorrow.” Derek sighs.

“I don’t even care if Stiles is the one who calls again and keeps the banter up for the whole hour,” Danny says and Derek scowls at him. “Your bantering — people will eat that shit up!”

“Umm — I’m not sure I’d call that banter.” Derek says, frowning.

“Well, it will be, I can feel it in my gut.” Danny says, excitedly.

“I think that might be indigestion,” Derek mumbles. “Any how, I have to go home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Danny.”

“You know it.” Danny points finger guns at Derek and Derek rolls his eyes as he turns away with a wave.

When he makes it into his car, he calls the council and tells them to check up on Stiles’ supernatural status. He doesn’t know Stiles’ last name, but that shouldn’t be a problem. It’s not like “Stiles” is a common name.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave me a comment and/or kudos, they are much appreciated. 
> 
> Not Beta'd 
> 
> Written with love.


End file.
